<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moderately Great Snow War by SaraJaye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433289">The Moderately Great Snow War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye'>SaraJaye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Devious Rei, F/F, Fluff, RIP Unbuilt Snowman, Snow Day, Snowball Fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At first it was an accident, Rei accidentally hit Minako with a little snow. Things escalated quickly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aino Minako/Hino Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fandomtrees</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Moderately Great Snow War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharasma/gifts">Kharasma</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They'd bundled up and rushed out into the fresh snowfall to build a snowman. Fifteen minutes later, they ran past the forgotten mounds of snow meant to be the body, chasing each other with handfuls of what was supposed to be the head.</p><p>It was an accident, Rei had insisted, she'd been trying to shave some off the middle mound and hit Minako by mistake. Then Minako had accidentally done the same to her while shaking the snow off her hair. Things escalated quickly, and now the poor snowman sat there, bottom and middle separated and his head being used for ammo. No, scratch that, they hadn't even <i>started</i> to make a head.</p><p>"Give in!" Minako shrieked, ducking behind a nearby tree with a freshly-packed snowball poised to throw. Rei <i>grinned,</i> something she never did even in Sailor Mars Super Battle Mode. For several moments she just stood there, between the two pieces of their snowman, snowball balanced in each hand, violet eyes narrowed and gleaming.</p><p>It would be easy to just peg her with the snowball and win. She almost did. But she raised her arm and Rei didn't even move, just stood there grinning.</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>If it were Usagi, she would have given a speech on the futility of fighting. Ami would have been plotting the perfect throwing angle. Makoto would have already bombarded her until <i>she</i> was the one screaming for mercy.</p><p>She didn't know <i>what</i> Rei was planning, even more so when Rei put down the snowballs.</p><p>"Come here."</p><p>"Uh-uh, no way, Rei, I know what this is, it's a trap, you're gonna pick those right back up and stuff them down my jacket!" Minako said, her voice shaking even as she laughed. "<i>You</i> come <i>here!</i>"</p><p>"No, I promise. I'm not going to get you with these balls. In fact..." She crushed each one under her boot. "There. I think we've both had enough of this silly fight and it's time we put our poor snowman together, don't you?" <i>That</i> sounded more like Rei.</p><p>"Well...he's been sitting there all disconnected," she said. "I feel bad for him too."</p><p>"So come here." And Minako, the trained warrior and <i>the</i> original Sailor Guardian of this era, put down her ammo and made her way over to Rei and the snowman. Only regretting this very bad decision when she heard the sound of a tree branch whipping forward, flinging a healthy dose of the white stuff into her face before she could blink. When she tried to run, another branchful hit her in the back, and from both sides, and Rei was <i>laughing</i>.</p><p>"I knew <i>exactly</i> when the wind would send those branches forward!" she crowed. Minako charged forward with a yell, intending to pounce only to trip over a fallen tree branch and send both her and Rei tumbling backwards into their snowman's bottom.</p><p>Rei's dark hair was a mess around her face and against the snow. Her cheeks were red, her clothes were rumpled, and she was still laughing. It was the most adorable sight Minako had ever seen, tied with the time Artemis tried to take a nap in one of her snow boots and got stuck, butt-first.</p><p>She'd clearly lost their little snow war, but it was worth it just to see Rei so happy.</p><p>"So much for Mr. Frosty," she lamented. Rei smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist.</p><p>"We'll build a little snow monument to him as a casualty of the great snow war," she said.</p><p>"Not much of a war so much as it was a battle, but still," Minako giggled. "A battle I don't mind losing because it was worth it to see you having such a good time." Rei blushed, trying and failing to hide her face in the hood of her jacket.</p><p>"Well...your energy is contagious! That's all!"</p><p>"If you say so," Minako said, and kissed her before she could protest any further.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>